Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for programming a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly to a method for programming a non-volatile memory device that writes data using a current-driven scheme.
A non-volatile memory device which uses a resistance material includes a Phase Change Random Access Memory (PCRAM), a Resistive RAM (RRAM), and a Magnetic RAM (MRAM). A non-volatile memory device using a resistance material stores data by changing properties of the resistance material. For example, a PCRAM stores data based on phase change of a phase change material such as a chalcogenide alloy, an RRAM stores data based on variable resistance of a variable resistance material, an MRAM stores data using a Magnetic Tunnel Junction (MTJ) thin film depending on a magnetization status of a ferromagnetic substance, and the like, whereas data is stored in Dynamic RAM (DRAM) or flash memory is based upon electrical charges.
Therefore, the non-volatile memory device using such a resistance material stores data therein by applying different write currents or different write voltages, and identifies data based on current or voltage read from each memory cell.